


and the snuggles won the day

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Desert Island, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Fuck that guy, and fuck his stupid fluttery fins, he will stay the FUCK away from your beloved matesprit or...or...Okay you'll sort it out later. When you're not stuck on this stupid island, and he's only hanging around to protect the two of you. Not that youneedit, the second you're charged up (and have a map, and a sense of direction), you can get the both of you the fuck out of here all on your own.





	and the snuggles won the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncewewerezombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/gifts).



> "This is explicitly an And Then There Was Only One Bed trope request. With a side of Well, We'll Just Have To Share Body Heat To Stay Warm. Psi and the Dolorosa are on Dualscar's ship, they get wrecked in an autumn gale and wind up having to huddle up together until they're rescued."

You're not totally sure why you'd decided to save Douchefin over there, but the look on Rahana's face when she realizes that her...sort of quadranted guy was alive made it worthwhile. You're also not totally sure how you feel about your matesprit quadding up to some seadweller, but you have to admit, it's been pretty worth it, given that it got your whole clade transported as needed, and kept that stupid shouty Vantas _mostly_ out of trouble.

Or at least, it was worth it right up until this gods damn shipwreck left the three of you stranded out here.

 

Dualscar had sent out some kind of help request (that you didn't really understand, not that you'd admit it) to his main fleet, but it still left the three of you here on this island, with the remnants of the little ship he'd been so _sure_  would be enough to make that trip up the coast and back, before anyone even noticed you were gone. Good intentions, etcetera etcetera, all of those plans didn't mean _shit_  to the four crew members now currently sleeping...well, not with the fishes.

No, not when one of the fishes was intent on cuddling up close to _your_  matesprit.

Much as you'd prefer not to be the growly jealous type, this is kind of turning you into the growly jealous type. Fast.

 

Night had not yet left for day, but the chill was settling in, in a way you didn't quite care for, and Rahana and Dualscar were eyeing you in a way you didn't really want to dwell on. Your ears prick, as the two of them talk, presumably about you.

"He really does look cold, Hana," the damn seadweller murmurs, in a low roll of almost-thunder. "Are you sure we can't—"

When she laughs, it's as musical a thing as ever. "He's stubborn, dear. Almost as stubborn as yourself. How do you think you would take it if we tried that on you?"

"Not well," you hear him admit, and you have to wonder what it is they think you won't take _well_. You'll show them. You'll take it _way_  better than that stupid seadweller ever would.

And to prove just that point, you saunter on over to the two of them, grinning. "So what's up over here, huh?" The two of them share a look, then before you can actually process what's going on, they've grabbed you and hauled you down into the makeshift pile they'd been working on while you were off...okay you're not going to say _sulking_  but it's possible someone else _might_.

"You need to get warm," Rahana informs you, wrapping another quilt-ish thing she'd probably rescued from the boat around you. "Spark a fire for us? And then we'll finish the shelter, and settle in to sleep through the day. How's that sound?"

You want to argue. Or punch Dualscar, who has, for some reason, decided that now is the time to press himself all up along your _other_  side, and nuzzle at your hair. With the blanket around you, it's...nice. You're not quite as cold as you thought you would be, between a violet and a jade. "We'd really like to make sure you're okay, Mye," he says, chopping your name in half so easily that you almost think it belongs that way.

"You both suck," you mumble, ducking your head down further into the blanket for a momentary sulk, before you do as Rahana asked and light the fire. "I hope you're aware of that very salient fact."

"We know, we know," she says, and you sigh the long-suffering sigh of someone who knows they are well-loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really small but I wanted to thank you for the AWESOME polyween gift


End file.
